


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by AwGeez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Auditory Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, More like earpiece sex, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwGeez/pseuds/AwGeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty has no idea what is going on. Why is Rick making him put in a earpiece? Why is he rushing him into class? Why does he look so excited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the uber late fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you my lovely beta Yiffymorty! You rock!

"Why do I need t-to do this, Rick? Wh-what's going on?" Morty asked as he stared at the beige earpiece he was handed.

"Just put i-it on and truEURGHst me."

Rick shoved him into the classroom after sticking in a small earpiece. A few students stopped their chatter to shoot him a weird glance before shrugging and ignoring him. Morty stiffly made his way to his desk and sat down. Immediately the device sounded. "If y-you can hear me, nod, Morty."

Morty slightly bowed his head in response. "Good. No talking, MoUr-guhty. J-just follow my instructions. No one can h-hear me but y-you, Morty."

Morty nodded again and swallowed some saliva pooling in his mouth. What was happening? Was there an alien spy disguised as a classmate? A virus being released? Some weird bug hiding in a desk? He sweat at the thoughts clouding his brain.

A crackle interrupted his thought process. He watched as Mr. Goldenfold made his way to the front, yelling for kids to shut up and get ready for a pop quiz. The classroom let out a collective groan. He picked up a stack of papers, grinning and stating it was actually a surprise test. A few girls complained but his enraged look quieted them. "Alright, Morty. Wh-when you get y-your test, start doing w-what I say. Got that, Morty?"

Morty nodded once and picked up his pencil. As the paper was slid on the desk, he started to write his name. He stared at the first question, listening intently.  
"Alright, let's get started. C." Morty flinched. Rick was helping him cheat? He shook his head and looked around the room. Goldenfold shouted 'no peeping!' forcing Morty to stare back down at his paper. "Calm down, Morty. JuURGH- do what I-I say. It'll make this quicker."

As Rick listed off the answers slowly, Morty wrote them down. In a few minutes, he had finished the test. Morty stopped and waited. "Good job, you little punk. Keep- act like y-your still taking th-the-the test."

He did what he was told, a bit worried at Rick's now breathy tone. Heavy breaths were echoing in his ear. "Morty."

He heard a faint, indiscernible noise come from the other end. Rick groaned. "Y-you have- you need t-to follow th-this rule, Morty."

The teen gave a slow nod. "Y-you-..." Rick sighed. "You can't t-touch yourself. You can only listen t-to me."

Morty was confused at the statement. Why? Would something happen if he touched his own body? And why did Rick sound so nervous?

"Morty, y-you still there, bud?" Morty hummed in response. "G-good. Imagine it's only us in the classroom. I'm leaned over you, whispering in your ear."

Morty stilled. Rick's voice was now smooth, barely a stutter in his voice. His voice was a low baritone as he spoke. "I reach over and stroke your cock. I lick the shell of your ear and say," Rick made a slurping noise,"'You like that, baby?'"

Morty's body grew hot. He could not believe Rick is doing this. He glanced around. No one seemed to notice, which only made Morty more nervous. Rick planned this. Morty took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the arousal burning in his abdomen.

"Everyone there is i-in awe. You're so hard for me, just leaking-ohhh everywhere." Morty fought a whimper crawling up his throat.

" I'm bending you over the teacher's desk, st-still stroking you roughly. My hands are soaked from your pre-cum. 'You want me that bad, you li-little slut? You're making such a mess.'"  
Morty adjusted his boner to be better hidden. He could feel his boxers growing more damp by the second. "Hey, Morty." Rick's voice went soft. "I'm going to make you cum without any touch. Y-you're gonna blow your load for me, babe."

Morty leaned his head back, fighting the urge to touch his twitching erection, straining uncomfortably in his tight jeans. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard later- FUCK!"

He could hear the wet noises from Rick's end. He knew he was masturbating, and the mere image made him arch forward. Morty swiftly readjusted himself in the desk. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Rick chuckled. “Sure are excited, huh, Morty? Want me to fuck y-your brains out? We have to get you prepared first.”

Morty's mouth started to flood with drool. His hormones were thrumming through his veins. He was beyond aroused. Rick leaned close to the microphone and whispered harshly. “I don't know if you can handle my huge cock, Morty. Y-you're small enough as is, but my dick is 9 inches of th-throbbing Sanchez perfection. I'm going to split you wide open. Can you take that, Morty?”

Morty nodded several times while lightly rubbing his hands across the front of his jeans. The smallest touch was electrifying. He willed himself not to just stuff his hands down his pants and jerk it right there. "I need to stretch that t-tight hole. I know you're a virgin when it comes to this.” Rick sighed sweetly.” Look, Morty. It's twitching for my fingers. I rub it gently, teasingly.”

Morty clenched his fists and blushes. “I spread some lube onto it, you shiver at the cold. I'll warm it up. I insert a finger, soon after two, then three. You just keep sucking me in. I manage to get in a fourth. You'll need it, Morty. My enormous dick won't fit if you don't relax and ease up. I keep stretching you open. You're twitching. That good, Morty?” Morty has tried fingering before. He found it strange and not very good; but the words oozing from Rick's mouth make it sound like heaven. He was shaking at the thought.

“ I barely need lube. You're so eager for me t-to fuck you. And in front of y-your classmates, M-Morty? You freaky thing you." Rick laughed and humed. “I'm going t-to fuck you now. Get ready for it.”

Morty whimpered aloud and fidgeted. He looked up at the clock. Class won't be over for another hour. He does not think he can wait that long. Rick let out a guttural moan. “Shiiiit, Morty. You're so warm and t-tight! It feels amazing, like you were made for me…!”

Morty let out a small groan, trying not to be obvious about his arousal. Jessica shot him a worried look and he goes pale. He is praying she does not notice his raging hard-on. He smiled and waved, trying to act casual. Rick was steadily increasing in volume.

"Oh, fuck, M-Morty you feel soOReugh- so good. Your ass is sucking in my cock. So good, so hot! Shit…!” Rick has lost any semblance of control. His voice was cracking and hitching “Ah, shi-damn, I-I-I'm gonna come already!”

Morty finally gave up and stroked himself earnestly. He bit his lip in attempt to stifle any moans, but the several classmates turning to look at him tell him he was far from subtle. The mix of adrenaline at the thought of being caught and his teenage hormones spiking bring him closer to the edge. Rick was sounding awful close, too.

“Are close, babe? Heh, I can tell. Cum, Morty. Cum for me. Cum with me…!” Morty arched sharply and felt the tension uncoil. He was gripping the desk, shaking and crying out Rick's name. His boxers are soaked through by the end of it.

From the sound alone he can tell Rick is sucking on his fingers. “Mmm. Delicious. Well, you better run, Morty. Your teach looks pissed.”

Mr.Goldenfold is leaned over him, equally angry and disgusted. Rick's laughter crackled in his ear. “If you can make it out alive, I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars.”

Morty has never sprinted faster.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Christmas fic, but it isn't really Christmas-y anyway. So, I hope you guys like this.
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958


End file.
